nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Kirby and the Rainbow Curse
Kirby and the Rainbow Curse (Kirby and the Rainbow Paintbrush in Europe) is an Wii U game that seems to be a sequel to Kirby: Canvas Curse. The art is done in a claymation style. Despite this, the game does run at a smooth 60 fps. Gameplay The game is a single and multiplayer. In the single player, the player guides Kirby alone. The main difference in gameplay in this game has from most Kirby games is that the player does not directly control Kirby. In this game, the player uses the gamepad to draw lines on the screen or tap on Kirby which make Kirby move. This also adds some simple puzzles to the game. Kirby can also change use new transformations like turning into a tank or a submarine. Multiplayer has the other players play as Bandanna Dees. They control as if it were a normal platform. As independently moving characters, the other players can defeat enemies and carry Kirby to help the GamePad player. Amiibo Usage There are 3 Amiibos supported by this game. These uses are limited to once per 24 hours though *Kirby - Kirby gains a Star and can do Star Dash at any time *Meta Knight - Kirby gains a Meta Knight mask and increases offensive power *King Dedede - Kirby gains Dedede's hat and increases his health by 2 units Plot The plot is fairly simple. Claycia comes and steals all the color in Dream Land and forms 7 worlds. Dream Land is turned lifeless as a result so Elline rescues Kirby and they put a stop Claycia's wicked ways. Levels Green Valley *The Adventure Begins *Up the Big Ol' Tree *Great Cave Escape *The Forest of Whispy Woods Yellow Dunes *Dig and Dash *Deploy the Kirby Tank! *The Long-Lost Ruins *Hooplagoon, Relic of the Ruins Indigo Ocean *Swept out to Seas *The Haunted Ship *Kirby Submarine's Torpedo Time *The Clakken's Lair Blue Sky Palace *Rainbow Across the Skies *The Wild Red Yonder *Kirby Rocket's Big Blastoff *Sky High Whispy Woods Orange Woodland *Woodland Battle *Gondola Ride *Deep Divin' Kirby Submarine *Hooplagoon of the Lake Red Volcano *Burning Secrets *Back to the Battleship *Volcanic Panic *The Clakken's Sea of Fire Purple Fortress *Infiltrate the Junk Factory *Kirby + Kirby *Wonder Space *The Final Battle Collectables In each level, there are 5 treasure chests which contain either a song or a model. Each stage also has a diary page at the end in the roulette Secret Diary # Nice to Meet Ya! # What's the Story # All about Me! # Our Cozy Cave # Go, Kirby Tank! # The Real Claycia # Beach Snapshots # Our Favorite Hobby # Deep-Sea Tour # The Seven Worlds # Figurines Showcase : Main article: List of Figurines in Kirby and the Rainbow Curse The various enemies and transformations has a figure to collect from the treasure chests. Jukebox # Green Greens (Dream Land) # The Adventure Begins (Arrangement) (Kirby & the Rainbow Curse) # King Dedede's Theme (Superstar) # Through the Sky (Mass Attack) # Vegetable Valley (Kirby's Adventure) # Top Ride Medley (Air Ride) # Space Area (Amazing Mirror) # Boss Theme (Dream Land) # Reflected Laughter (Triple Deluxe) # Milky Way Wishes(Superstar) # Ripple Field (Dream Land 3) # Snowball Scuffle (Return to Dream Land) # Ice Cream Island (Kirby's Adventure) # Boss Battle (Superstar) # Sky Tower (Return to Dream Land) # The Asteroid (Mass Attack) # Butter Building (Kirby's Adventure) # Rainbow Resort (Kirby's Adventure) # The Beginner's Room (Superstar) # Forest Stage (Kirby's Adventure) # Mountain Stage (Kirby's Adventure) # Coo's Theme (Dream Land 2) # Bubbly Clouds (Dream Land) # Big Forest (Dream Land 2) # Revenge of the Enemy (Triple Deluxe) # Kirby Medley (Superstar) # Rest Area (Superstar) # Iceberg Ocean (Dream Course) # Revenge if Meta Knight: Ending (Superstar) # Heavy Lobster (Superstar) # Gulpy Ghost (Mass Attack) # Studying the Factory (Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards) # Moonlight Capital (Triple Deluxe) # The Legendary Halberd (Squeak Squad) # Milky Way Wishes: Shooting (Superstar) #C-R-O-W-N-E-D (Return to Dream Land) #Title Theme (Kirby & the Rainbow Curse) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Back to Dream Land (Kirby & the Rainbow Curse) # Staff Roll (Kirby & the Rainbow Curse) # The Return of Color (Kirby & the Rainbow Curse) Development Reception The game was given a 34 (8/8/9/9) out of 40 by Famitsu. In Japan, the game sold 32,137 in its first week. In the West, reviews were quite polarizing with scores as high as 100 and as low as 40 on Metacritic. The current score is 75 on MetaCritic. On whatoplay.com, Kirby and the Rainbow Curse receives an aggregate score (playscore) of 8.10 based on 47 critics and 8,700+ gamer ratings.playscore of Kirby and the Rainbow Cursewhatoplay.com, Retrieved February 14, 2020 Trivia *Before transforming, Kirby turns into one of the 3 animal buddies from Kirby's Dream Land 3, depending on the form. References Category:2015 video games Category:Wii U games Category:Kirby games Category:HAL Laboratory games Category:Amiibo supported Category:Platformer games Category:Puzzle games Category:Games published by Nintendo Category:Nintendo games